


Scars

by brunchywrites



Category: DCU
Genre: Alfred is amazing, Bonding, Family, Flashback fic, Other, Sort Of, batfam, bruce was a weird kid, dc, first of all, secondly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a foolish man and Alfred can't help but think back to when the man was just a little boy.





	Scars

Bruce Wayne is a very foolish man, with wild ideas and the worst execution plans possibly known to man in certain situations. Other times he is very bright, even wise if Alfred dare think it before he goes off and gets himself stupidly hurt.   
  
Alfred threads the suture needle carefully and gets to work on stitching up a particularly deep cut on Bruce’s face, ignoring the hiss of pain the man lets out. As if this stitching process is the most painful thing he’s been through. He can’t help but smile though.   
  
“Why are you smiling?” Bruce’s voice is more of a rough rasp, abused from a full night of yelling at villains. He gets the first stitch in and shakes his head slightly.   
  
“Because I once used to know a little boy who said he wanted a scar on his face so people would stop pinching his cheeks.” 

***

  
  
Galas were held at the manor at least twice a month to ensure that the Waynes were in fact still charitable and good to rely on. That and it helped build great business partnership, there was always something different about hosting a party than simply attending one. At least that was what Martha had told Alfred with a smile on her soft features as she combed Bruce’s hair to the side. 

  
“But they’re always so loud,” Bruce said softly. Always awfully quiet. If Alfred hadn’t known Bruce his entire life he would most likely suspect the boy of being too quiet. That was just how Bruce was though, quiet, curious, and occasionally the most cunning little boy Alfred had known.    
  
In other words, the opposite of both his parents. Bruce wasn’t very confident and he’d rather spend his time in the garden helping plant flowers and cut hedges than talk to potential business partners, kids his own age, or talking in general. It was as if Bruce only talked if he had his intentions set on something.   
  
Alfred found it quite fitting, considering when he was born he only cried for a few minutes, as if to let the hospital and his parents know he was alive and in the world and nothing else. Though this quietness got its plethora of comments from guests and sometimes his parents. An I love you from Bruce was not quick to leave his lips but it shined brightly in other, brilliant ways.    
  
“I know Bruce,” Martha hummed softly, kissing the top of her son’s forehead gently before adjusting the collar of the olive green turtleneck she managed to get him into. “But it’s only for a few hours and Dorothy Mulligan will be delighted to see you.”   
  
“She pinches my face,” Bruce’s voice became softer and his eyes drifted to the window.   
  
Alfred sighed softly and put a hand on the boy’s thin shoulder. Too thin for a time of life that should be dominated by baby fat.   
  
“Perhaps it’s because of your darling face, chum. I’ll be by your side for the entire gala if that makes you more comfortable-”   
  
Bruce gasped loudly, making his mother flinch but he looked up at Alfred with a bright look of realization.   
  
“If I had a scar on my face no one would pinch my face!”   
  
Alfred nearly snorted at the notion, shaking his head slightly, “Now Master Bruce, a scar on your face would not be ideal. Would it?”   
  
“It would!” He crossed his arms and looked up at his mother with a gentle smile on his face, “I don’t want strangers to touch my face anymore, a scar would stop that from happening.”

 

***

He knots the stitches and carefully puts gauze and bandages over the newly closed wound, “Leave that on there for a week and we’ll see if it’s good to remove, I cannot believe you let your face get cut.”   
  
“Alfred, Dorothy Mulligan was a relentless woman,” Bruce chuckles breathlessly and Alfred can’t help but smile at this very foolish man in front of him.   
  
“She still is, Master Dick mentioned her cheek pinching just the other day..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, I'm slowly trying to beat writer's block with a stick and I'm finally getting somewhere! If you would like please follow my tumblr https://brunchyarts.tumblr.com/ where I take requests, make headcanon lists, and share general information around <3 thanks!!!


End file.
